Ben 10: Bonding Time
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: Summary: Ben and Gwen have a hard time getting along so good Ol' Grandpa Max is gonna make them get along… but in his actions he creates a bonding that might make them inseparable.


Bonding time

Written by SSK

A Ben 10 story

Summary: Ben and Gwen have a hard time getting along so good Ol' Grandpa Max is gonna make them get along… but in his actions he creates a bonding that might make them inseparable.

Max Tennyson was driving his RV into the woods for some good R&R having just prevented another plot of Vilgax's. He sighed, _'time to kickback a bit…'_ he thought smiling slightly.

"Give it back!" His smile slid off his weathered face, as Gwen, his granddaughter, dove angrily at her cousin Ben. He jumped, laughing.

"Geeze you love this dumb book so much you should get married." He walked away and began to speak loudly. "Stupid book do you take Gwendolyn to be your horribly stupid and ugly wife?" the orange haired girls face was red with rage and embarrassment.

"Oh that is it!" she raised her hands, "En-" suddenly the Rv stopped so suddenly that the two were hurled to the floor. The two rubbed their heads and raised them ready to say something when they shut their lips and hugged eachother with fear and dread in their eyes. Their grandfather stood his face had no joy, nor pity, nor even the tired patience it normally had. His eyes burned with a ferocious energy and his face was utterly remorseless.

"That IS it!" He said, "I'm tired of you two and your constant bickering! You've fought together on many accounts and should have gotten some sense of maturity in your skulls! You're both smart kids!" Gwen opened her mouth but his glare snapped it shut. "So here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna go fishing and while I do you two are gonna do some bonding! I don't care what you do but get to know each other better so you can work together as a team!" He began to busy himself with getting everything.

"There's plenty of food for you, so no worries about that." He said, then he leaned down to both Gwen and Ben, he grabbed Ben's Omnitrix and began to turn the dial in rapid and hard to see motions suddenly it beeped and was emitting a red glow. "I've disabled your Omnitrix Ben and don't try to break through it you'll never get it. As for you young lady, give me the book and the pages you have hidden under your bunk, now!" he said his voice filled with steel. She nodded and gave him what he wanted. He grabbed it and stuffed it into his fish box and stood up and was out the door.

"Lockdown Command Zeta-Victor-Bravo-Delta 68765549," the RV began to lock down metallic plates sliding over the windows, doors, and from below powerful clamps appeared that grabbed onto the ground and locked in. "You two behave, I'll see you later." And he was gone. The two looked at each other then away gazing angrily at the walls. There was silence for about 4 minutes.

Then the orange haired girl turned and went to her bunk. She laid on it and she held up her shirt reaching for something. Her cousin couldn't help but look in her direction. Her head snapped in his direction and he wisely looked away. She glared then grabbed something and held it out she smoothed it out. "So hiding spells from Grandpa huh? He's not gonna like that when I tell him!" Ben said mischievously.

"Why don't you smash your head against the wall and knock yourself out? It'd do a lot of good for a lot of people!" She hissed.

"Oh what so you can try to be the hero again? I think we both know how that ended up!" She blushed furiously.

"Shut up before I-"

"Use one of your new spells?" He was standing up now, "C'mon hit me then when Grandpa get's back he'll ground you for a month!" She gritted her teeth as she sat to face him then gave a superior smirk.

"Just for your information Peabrain this isn't meant for stupid baby boys like you!" A vein throbbed in Ben's temple. "It's for beautiful, mature, young ladies like me!" he smirked at that.

"So you mean it's for grannies then? Cause that's what you meant by mature right!" he laughed she turned crimson and one could see steam actually coming out of her ears then she closed her eyes inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly and laid back down holding up the paper and muttering quietly. Ben watched waiting then he groaned, _'She's ignoring isn't she? Unbelievable!'_ he mentally fumed he stood there and quickly became bored. _'Uggghhhh there's nothing to do!'_ he fumed, well there were a few things to do, make some food, read a book, do some homework, _'But that's all boring!'_ he groaned. The brunette sighed then he went to the front he looked at the buttons that hadn't been covered by the lockdown the urge to press one strong in his mind he raised a hand wiggling the fingers teasingly.

It was then he heard a ripping sound and Gwen giving a small shriek. He turned and jumped off the chair rushing to her side. Despite his attitude he did care for her though he would rather eat 5 tons of garbage than admit that. What he saw though stopped him in his tracks his body freezing on the spot. Gwen was desperately trying push the torn fragments of her shirt together as she now had two mounds of boobage poking out of her ripped shirt, and her pants were also torn revealing the pink cotton panties. Ben couldn't help himself as he felt his penis start to throb and swell she saw him.

"G-Get away pervert!" She shouted but he couldn't move. She then grab her pillow and threw it at him this snapped him out of it. "Don't look!" She shouted and he put the pillow to his face. He also sat down cross legged to hide his bulge.

He could hear her still trying but only succeeded in ripping her shirt even more. He expected to hear her talking about it was annoying but it wasn't a bad spell or her muttering using it to get a boyfriend but all he heard was her sobbing softly. He sat there pillow raised thinking, "So uh… that's the spell huh? Instant boobs and butt huh?" She just sniffed, "Look you don't really need that kinda thing…" He said she stopped straining and was now openly sobbing. He paused again not sure what to say. "Isn't this what you wanted?" He finally asked.

"S-Shut up!" She suddenly retorted, "What do you care anyways? You don't' care about me! Just your stupid games, and the omnitrix and playing hero all the time!" She was hit by a pillow.

"Ok reality check! 1: I only like my games because it gives me an excuse not to deal with you! 2: Well duh I kinda need it go hero anyways! And 3: I'm just doing what I think is right!" He snapped, he sat there then he groaned inwardly at what he was about to do. He stood up and walked to Gwen who was using the pillow to hide her chest. He stood next to her bunk looking at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears slid down her face, then he sighed and sliding on he pulled her into a hug. She stiffened in his grasp, then as he hugged her even tighter she loosened and rested her head to his shoulder.

"OK so I wanted a little boost…" She muttered after a few minutes, "This is… too much." She said.

"I thought it was 'Bigger is better?'" he said sardonically.

"That's just you stupid boys obsessing over boobs," She retorted, but there was no venom in the words..

"Well then why be bothered about it?" she was silent, "Besides can't you just I dunno shrink them?" He asked.

"Don't you think if I could I would?" He thought on that then he nodded.

"Soooo… how long then?" She shrugged no longer crying just sniffing and gasping now.

"I dunno a few hours," he was silent then he looked down and could see some cleavage, he felt her face warm up.

"S-stupid… y-you wanna see them that much?" he swallowed audibly.

"Uhhh…" he turned away blushing, "N-No not-… maybe…" he stammered she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Geeze what is it with you boys and boobs!" She said suddenly her fire reigniting.

"Huh?" He said then as he saw her eyes he pushed away, "W-Well whatever here I go being nice and I get abuse," he said waving his hands, "I'm not dealing with that crap anymore," He said and he walked back to the chair and sat down in it now grumpy. Once again silence hung in the air, minutes passed and Ben heard his stomach grumble he got up and turned to the fridge, as he walked he saw Gwen sitting there her hands hover over her breasts. He shook his head and continued toward the fridge opening it and looking inside. _'Nothing but sandwiches, last weeks turkey, some weird alien food, and some fish sticks… great…'_ he groaned.

'_That was really weird earlier,'_ he finally thought after grabbing a tuna salad sandwich and closing the door. He took a bite and chewed _'We normally wouldn't do something like that…'_ he didn't try to think on it though, especially about her as it made 'little' Ben… aggravated. Minutes passed and the brown haired boy just sat there the empty plate in front of him. _'Hmmm think I'll take a nap.'_ He raised his feet onto the dashboard, leaned back, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a power nap.

Gwen was observing her breasts, though she wouldn't admit it out loud Ben's words had given her some confidence. She was surprised to find that they were sensitive then again she remembered when the girls with the big tits would complain that their big boobs were more sensitive than flat chested ones. She never believed them, after all bigger boobs being more sensitive? She just thought they said that to get attention, _'Guess they were right,'_ she thought, as she put a finger on a nipple, it sent immediate jolts of electricity into her mind. Her mind then drifted to Ben and she looked at him, he was sitting on in the driver seat his hands behind his head and his feet propped up, he looked like he was sleeping.

Though she didn't mention it she had felt her cousin's… _'Thing,'_ she decided for now, against her butt from what she had felt it was huge. _'Why am I even thinking about that?'_ her face mottled into a confused anger _'Am I seriously thinking of that!? With my cousin!? Gross!'_ she sat back down and after a few seconds she turned her body and looked at her butt. It would measure 20 inches across which would be normal for a woman but again with her young body it may as well been 40-50 inches across. _'Some guys like big butts don't they? I wonder if-,'_ her face turned red, "Oh what the fuck!" She said aloud and she heard the chair squeak. She expected Ben to turn but the chair stayed motionless, _'What the hell normally he'd look over here!'_ it was then she remembered what he said.

"_W-Well whatever here I go being nice and I get abuse I'm not dealing with that crap anymore,"_ she blinked utterly surprised.

'_He was… being serious?'_ her heart broke a little, truth be told she liked getting attention whether it was the good or bad kind, her cousin gave it to her and she was grateful for it. She sat there, _'Well… ok… what to do now?'_ she laid on her bed thinking but her thoughts were plagued with Ben wondering what his 'Thing' looked like, and if he thought… she swallowed, _'Am I… good looking in a guy's eyes?'_ she couldn't ask anybody else, well at least not now due to the lockdown nothing could get in or out of RV not even a phone call or an internet search for all intents and purposes they were cut off from the real world.

She looked at Ben again then she swallowed her pride and got up, she walked over to him silently and poked her head around the side to see that he was sleeping. He wasn't snoring so she reasoned he was doing a power nap. She tapped his shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked at her face then closed them again. "Whaddaya' want?" he asked gruffly. She looked down wanting to say an acidic comment but once again swallowed her pride she positioned herself in front of him.

"Open your eyes," She said her face burning with embarrassment, anger, pride and pleasure. He did so, his eyes widened and he quickly shut them and he lowered his feet hands over his face.

"W-What the heck stupid!?" he shouted, she just stood there then she lowered he head her lips rippling.

"A-Am I… pretty?" She asked softly.

"What?" Ben was utterly thrown by this question.

"Am I pretty!" She said more loudly.

"Uhhh well… uhm…" he was confused, _'Why the heck is she asking me this!? I thought she didn't care! Fuck is my first girlfriend gonna be like this too?'_ he was utterly in turmoil by this question.

"Stop hiding and look at me!" She said this lit his fire.

"I'm not hiding! And why would I want to look at you!?" he snapped, she fumed for a few seconds then she came up with an idea.

"Ok then if you're not hiding then let's have a mock date?" She said.

"You kidding me in here? What're we gonna do play barbie?" She smacked his head hard.

"No dumby, you're in the park now, kitchen's the restaurant and the bed is my home! Think you can do that or that too much for your numbskull brain?" He growled audibly.

"Fine whatever but cover up with something!" He snapped.

"With what only thing I got that can fit is my hoody and I'm not wearing that in here too hot," she huffed.

"Then use the sheet as a toga or something!" He retorted. There was a silence as Gwen realized that she hadn't thought of that earlier.

"S-Shut up!" She said blushing but she went, pulled off her shirt, pausing to look at it sadly, then grabbing the sheet and wrapped it around her body when she had it secure she went to Ben and sat in the seat next to him. "You can open your eyes now." He did so and glanced at her, when he saw her he turned fully to face her. Silence wrapped them for a minute. "So uh… we going to do this?" He asked.

"We already are dweeb," She snapped.

"And just like that I'm gone," he said, "Good job on your first date! You got no guy!" She glared at him but he was right and she knew it. Insulting your date was a sure fire way to lose said date and ultimately losing future dates too.

"I-I'm…" she gritted her teeth her fists clenching then she relaxed, "sorry, can we try again?" she asked, he looked at her and saw that those big green eyes were pleading. He rubbed his head, then nodded.

'_Why the heck does she want to do this with me anyways?'_ he couldn't help but wonder. Silence again, then she spoke.

"So uh… what do you do for fun?" She asked he blinked looking at her but at her glare he remembered his role.

"Eh mainly video games, some sports every now and then." He said.

"What sports do you play?" She asked as if she never knew this.

"Mostly soccer and football gives guys less chance to call me short for a bad reason." Ben said ever aware of his small stature.

"Wait you can be called short for a good reason?" She asked her face crinkling into a smile that was shut down by her cousin's warning glare.

"Well yeah, small guys can get through the big guys in football and small guys can get behind the big guys for a goal kick in soccer." He smiled at that, "It's funny when one of our guys kicks it high and they think they got it, but nope! Comes my way I jump, kick, and instant goal! Take that you big jerks!" He said grinning now.

And they began to talk mostly Gwen questioning and Ben answering but both found that they were enjoying this 'mock date' a lot. Then Gwen's stomach grumbled, "To the restaurant then." She said, he just gave a small smile then frowned as he realized.

'_She's gonna make me serve her isn't she?'_ but what she said next utterly threw him for a loop.

"So what do you want?" She asked, now sounding nervous all of a sudden.

'_Huh?'_ it was then he realized he was getting a once in a lifetime opportunity, "Uhhh I dunno what do you feel like having?" She blinked.

'_He want's me to pick?'_ well that was surprising to say the least, "Um ok…" she said nervously and she went to the fridge. She looked inside; unlike ben she could see ingredients as she had some beginner's cooking eye and could see quite a few things, a steak, some fries, a nice meat and green's mix, and a few other items… but she didn't want to try to make something extravagant so she decided a few sandwiches should do it. She bustled about and got some pickles, ham, cheese, mayo and mustard. Within a minute it was done she turned to Ben, with both sandwiches in hand on their plates and walked back, he turned to face her blushed then turned away.

She blinked then looked down and her face turned scarlet during her goings on with the food her toga sheet had unwound itself and gave Ben a great view of her new breasts. She was so flustered that the plates hit the floor to the floor and she covered herself and turned around to readjust the toga. When she finished she looked down to see her hard made sandwiches both on the floor. She was silent then she teared up, she didn't understand why this was affecting her so much but to see the food she had made ruined… it hit her hear heart hard.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Ben was looking at her his big eyes boring into hers. "Here…" he said and he got the sandwiches and plates and put them in the trash. He then guided her to the chair and sat her down. He then went into the kitchen grabbed some tuna sandwiches and gave her one. She held it in her hand staring at it dumbly. "Hey eat, or you not hungry anymore," She raised her face which was still tearing, "Don't worry about that just eat ok? You'll feel better."

She opened her mouth wordlessly but she couldn't speak a hard lump was in her throat. Her cousin then did something peculiar he grabbed some of his sandwich pulled it off and pushed it into her open mouth then closed it with both hands. "Eat ok?" He said turning away his face red, "It's really weird seeing you like that." He said stubbornly. She blinked then chewed and swallowed and her hunger took over her grief and she devoured the sandwich, the more she ate the farther away the strange pain in her heart felt. She kept eating till there were only scraps and she picked at those as well while Ben ate his slowly. He finished, swallowed and looked at her. "You ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah…" She said, she was quiet, "I think I-" he raised a hand.

"Way ahead of you," He said and he got up and went to the kitchen again, and pulled out some more sandwiches, fish sticks, two bottles of soda's, and… she gasped a fruit parfait!?

"Where'd you get that?" She asked pointing at the parfait.

"Bought after we beat Vilgax was gonna eat it but wanted to do it when you guys were out so I hid it… as to where I hid it I'm not telling." He said playfully he used the microwave to nuke the fish sticks and while that happened he went to her handing her portions, "Let's eat!" He said and he proceeded to eat heartily, Gwen joined in and as they ate they also talked this time the budding superhero asked his cousin things and she answered. Within minutes they had eaten everything and was down to the parfait. She looked at it and knew Ben would want the majority of it but once again she was surprised as Ben went and dug out 3 spoonful of parfait and pushed the rest toward her. She blinked and looked at him surprised.

"But… why?" He looked at it then shrugged.

"Cause that's what a guy would do in a date," He said simply, though it was really to cheer her up and make her feel better about the food she had made. She blinked sensing that wasn't the reason but didn't dwell on it too much, she loved parfait and she ate it happily. He ate his quietly, _'What's… wrong with me?'_ he asked himself, _'why am I doing this? Why am I thinking… about her like this?'_ when Ben had seen her breasts again one thought had pierced his mind. _'Gwen looks awesome!'_ and that had been why he looked away. His penis was roiling, roaring in his pants demanding to be set free. _'This is so weird, gross and stupid… why am I feeling like this about my cousin of all people!? I'm sure if I died now I'd go straight to hell.'_ He frowned, then he winched pulling his head back as something cold touched the corner of his mouth and curved up into his cheek.

"No frowning!" she said sounding like a little girl suddenly he blinked and she giggled, he then saw her push what was left of her parfait to him.

'_We're both acting weird…'_ he realized, _'but… we don't want to stop.'_ He thought on that and it was true, they were both enjoying each other's company and they were growing closer… but this particular form of closeness was becoming… dangerous but they wanted it badly almost too badly it was confusing their minds and pumping their emotions, and they both wanted to keep going to see what would happen once they crossed that line. Gwen was reminded of her romance novels, in particular the ones where the girl found the one guy for them and what happened after dinner… her face grew hot as she thought about it. She looked down blushing and saw her toga had slipped and her boob was poking out. She was about to pull it up to hide the slip but paused then she grabbed her Toga and slid it off. She paused then stood up, _'Why am I doing this? My heart is pounding in my chest, and all I can think about is...'_ she looked down at where his groin would be and her heart thumped so hard it actually shook her chest a bit.

She was longing… longing something from him she didn't know what but her heart did. He looked up and his face turned red again, but she reached for his chin and stared into his eyes and said in a commanding voice, "Take me home." He stared into her eyes and gave a nod. He got up and held out his hand, she took it and she grabbed it, the two stared at each other silently then they walked looking away as they did but both hearing their hearts pounding in their chests like the rumblings of a war drum! Each pounding made their emotions hotter, their bodies were sweating their minds trying to process what was happening. They were at their beds, they looked at each other, their faces began to near each other their lip pursing, their hands and arms wrapping behind their backs and they pulled each other into a kiss. They stood there for nearly a minute their hot breath coming from their nostrils then they break and stood there still holding each other.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked finally.

"Because we want to…" Was her reply, he stood there the words reverberating in his brain and sticking in it powerfully.

"I… think…" She pressed her body against his looking at him slightly angrily.

"I thought you didn't like thinking," He smiled at that.

"Not really but…" He paused then he hugged her even tighter, "What's the point?" He finally said and he released her and slid onto the bed pulling off his shirt revealing his bare chest, it was thin but clearly developing as a normal adolescents would be, he looked up to her to see her sliding the tattered remains of her leggings off along with her pink panties. He saw that both had dark stains near her groin. When she stood up he saw the pulsing wet vulva that she had.

Had Gwen Tennyson never of used that spell they could've gone in silence, eaten, drank and eventually fall asleep due to boredom. Ben would've never discovered these new feelings in him nor she in her. It's probably a good thing they don't really understand the difference between love or lust despite how thin that line can get. Well regardless after what is probably going to happen it would be hard to imagine a deeper bond than this. Well there's that and the fact that her new breasts despite being magically enhanced was considered natural growth and as such her body was flooded with hormones it was never meant to have in her stage of life.

She leaned in and kissed him again, pushing him onto the bed. He was laying on his back while she straddled him, they were both panting their faces red, he saw her breasts and he reached for them instinctively grabbing them. She winced at the touch his hands were hot, and they squeezed her chest. "Mmm… mngh…" She moaned. He kept playing with her breasts, pulling them, fondling them, tweaking her nipples. The pressure was building inside of her, her hands balling into fists. She bit her lip, then opened it, "B-Ben I'm…" But he ignored her still working her nipples and breasts, "Ben!" she said but it was too late her body tensed giving a slight spasm then she cried out, Ben felt something spray onto his chest. He paused then paled as his mind began to process this he released her breasts and withdrew his hands fearfully.

"D-Did you just pee on me?" He asked, she panted sweat covering her body then she looked at him angrily.

"No stupid! I had an orgasm!" She snapped.

"Oh… um I didn't know girls can too." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, her face was red.

"S-Shut up!" She snapped again, then she looked down, "A-Anyway it's time I see your thing!" she announced, and she scooted down and looked at his crotch which was bulging obscenely outward. She gulped, _'how big is it?'_ she wondered and she unzipped it then parted the fly and was hit smack on her nose! She recoiled and rubbed it and she could feel the slimy pre on it. She looked at the length and her jaw dropped. "Ben… what the hell are you?" She asked.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Your dick is fucking enormous! It's way too big to be normal!" She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really! This thing has to be a foot long!" She said, "It's way too big for a ten year old!" she observed but she was eyeing it and a hunger was filling her. "And your balls god they're huge!" she looked at them both were as big as her fist.

"Actually last I measured it was 15 inches long and 3 inches wide. As for my nuts well they kinda got like that, haven't really whacked off in well months." He said in a matter of a fact tone her face turned scarlet.

'_15 inches long? No way it'll fit and yet… I want it…'_ her fingers drifted down to her cootch which was still moist and becoming even more so. _'I want it… I need it… I need Ben's dick!'_ and she reached out and grabbed it hard, he didn't even seem to notice just watched her quietly as she huffed then opened her mouth and licked the wet head, he shuddered at that.

"Ew you really gonna do that?" he asked, but he couldn't deny the spark of pleasure from what she did.

"Shut up, this is part of sex!" she snapped at him, "And you know it just as I do!" it was true Ben knew but he thought that it was part of the act he didn't consider it to be something a girl actually did I mean who would lick there! She resumed giving a few more tentative licks then she kissed it a few times, her cousin squirmed aroused by the action. She glanced at him briefly then back at his length. She then leaned in and put her lips around his head sucking gently while the hand on his length pumped it gently, her other hand reached down to his balls and she grasped them. They were humungous just one was more than enough to fill her hand.

She glanced down at them to see that they looked swollen the skin was somewhat stretched tight. _'He did say he hasn't jerked off in months but… to be that big he must be backed up a lot.'_ She sucked his cock harder now, _'I want… to taste it… I want… his sperm! Ew, kinda gross when I think about it.'_ But she didn't stop if anything she sucked even harder and even worked her tongue a bit. She pulled her head up slurping loudly. Ben was squirming he had to admit it was strangely arousing, she was like a hot, wet and slick vacuum that was trying to drain his massive over filled nuts. He grit his teeth as a familiar sensation was filling him.

"Gwen I'm gonna cum!" He warned but she kept right on sucking, "Gwen I'm serious if you keep that up-umf!" he grit his teeth even harder now. Sweat was pouring down his body as he tried to hold back the orgasm, his balls swollen even larger already producing to replace the sperm that would be deposited. She looked at him, and he looked at her to see her eyes shining with a want. _'she actually wants to drink it? Ewww! Wait why do I care?'_ and with that thought he lowered his hold and his dick began pumping big blobs of baby seed down his dick and into her mouth. Gwen's cheeks bulged like a balloon as she got his first load.

'_It's… hot… thick and gooey! It's like yogurt almost but stickier and… not quite as good.'_ But she gave a large swallow her throat bulging painfully when another load was in her mouth filling it again her cheeks bloating yet again! _'It's-! Too much! I knew he was backed up but if this is-'_ he thoughts were shut down as another large load filled her mouth and her cheeks bulged even more while what couldn't be held was forced down her throat!" She couldn't take it, she pulled her head up tears filling her eyes as he throat and cheeks stung then she swallowed loudly and it was all in her stomach. She coughed and panted only to be on the chin and nose by a huge spray of cum that made her splutter in confusion! She pulled away to avoid his cum cannon. She wiped her face and watched as he kept shooting cum onto the bottom of his bed which was making a sticky pool that stuck to the bottom like a spider's web. After a full minute he relaxed and his cock stopped shooting. She looked at him cautiously then was aware of the taste on her tongue and lips. Sperm… her cousins sperm, it was… well to be honest a mix between bitter and sweet a odd combination.

"For the record Gwen I'll kill you if you kiss me after that!" She smiled and seeing a chance to antagonize him she scooted forward puckering her lips and making loud kissing sounds. He leaned his head back and even scooted back a bit. "I'm serious Gwen!" he said though fear was in his voice. "Knock it off!" he shouted, she stopped and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Geeze I was just joking," she said, he scowled as she got off of him and went to the kitchen to wash out her mouth. She did so and after some gargling went back to Ben and pouncing on him she kissed him hotly. He froze and pushed her off, she scowled at him putting her hands on her hips. "I cleaned my mouth." She said he just raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "F-fine… well…" Silence engulfed them then she was aware of his cock smacking her enlarged buttocks. She blushed and so did he the two looking away from each other. Then he turned his head and grabbing her shoulders he pushed her down. She was caught off guard and looked up at him.

Her face was filled with an innocent look that made her look so adorable and cute that his dick swelled up even more. He looked at her face his own burning with intensity, then he glanced down to see his cock was arched positioned perfectly over the puffy vulva. He looked at her and she reached up with her arms and wrapped them around her neck, she looked at him then nodded. He leaned his head in and opened his mouth placing it on her shoulder. She didn't resist then he bit her shoulder hard she cried out as pain filled both her shoulder and her groin!

She bit her lip and tightened her arms around him and even raised her legs wrapping them around his waist. They were stuck like that her clutching him and he panting into her neck. She huffed and choked back hot tears then she raised her head to his ear and whispered ever so gently. "G-Go…" and he did, he raised his hips, his schlong sliding out of her then he thrust it in her again she tightened her grip again but she kept whispering, encouraging, egging him on, demanding more. He responded with vigor thrusting so hard and fast his huge balls slapped her enhanced buttocks loudly. They were both panting, so hard and rapidly they nearly synched their breathing.

They felt a oneness a union that extended more than just flesh but a deeper level, a spiritual and emotional level. She had loosened her grip and he raised his head staring into her eyes seeing himself reflected in them and she in his. They looked at eachother then kissed again, a hot passionate and loving kiss both of them wrapping their arms around each other's backs pulling them closer. His massive member kept pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust, his nuts were throbbing and swinging slapping her ass and turning it into a bright cherry. Her pussy was throbbing and clamping down on him her clit and nipples were hard and throbbing. It was all a blur, the sex, the kissing, the love… all of it mixing into a melting pot of sex, desires, and emotions. They wanted nothing more than to sink forever in this hot pot and keep fucking till the end of time.

His balls were throbbing, swoll with cum and his cock was bulging. Her pussy was squeezing harder now, and was gently milking his cock the muscles contracting and retracting smoothly. They were both ready to orgasm, they pulled away their lips trailing saliva as they looked into each other's eyes the pupils seemingly reshaped themselves into hearts. They saw their frenzied relief the knowledge that they were both going to orgasm quite clear in each other's face. And then they both said it at the same time, "Cum!" and they stiffened Ben slamming it in while Gwen drew herself closer. Baby batter pumped into her, while her juices bathed his cock and balls. They lay there intertwined both silent. Then after a full 2 minutes he raised himself off of her. He leaned back and his now limp dick popped out. He watched as her pussy flared cum burping out then it closed, whatever cum having cum out slowly slid onto the bed, like honey from a tree.

She laid on her back and looked at her belly which had swollen with cum she rubbed it gently and a single thought came to her mind. _'What if I'm pregnant?'_ strangely enough this thought had no real impact on her. She didn't feel disgusted, or happy, or mad, or even disbelieving. The thought floated in her head then it just vanished and she sat up and looked at Ben they were silent then they both scratched their chins.

"I guess we bonded," he said.

"If you can call that bonding," She shot back but there was no venom. She smiled then she leaned in again and kissed him, when she pulled away he looked dazed then he smiled.

"Well… let's keep this a secret from Grandpa huh?" he said she nodded.

"Yeah so we better clean up." She said and at that Ben's face fell.

"Aw nuts." He muttered.

**-1 Hour later-**

Max Tennyson went to the locked down Rust Bucket and said "Deactivation Code Gamma Zeta Sigma 00010," The modified RV retracted it's protections and he grabbed the door and opened it. He walked in and looked around, he saw Ben and Gwen sitting at a table talking to each other quietly, he raised an eyebrow. _'Wow looks like it worked… well that's a load off for me,'_ he thought and he walked up to them, they paused and turned their heads, as if just noticing him for the first time. "So what happened?" he asked. He saw that Gwen was wearing a baggy hoody, and Ben was also wearing rather baggy pants.

"We bonded," they both said simply, he raised an eyebrow, the answer was a bit quick for his liking but he wouldn't argue with it. There was the tape to see anyways. He looked at Ben's wrist and saw that the Omnitrix was activated.

"Ben the Omnitrix is on," he pointed out to his grandson.

"Hmmm? Yeah it turned on like 10 minutes ago," he said, then he turned back to Gwen and smiled she giggled. Max was silent then he went to the drivers seat and sat in it and started the old RV.

'_Well this is strange… maybe I should watch the tape to see what happened…'_ he paused then he shook his head. _'Just as long they aren't trying to bite each other's heads off I'm fine with whatever it is they are doing.'_ And with that he hit the accelerator to continue their ever ongoing quest. In the back the two looked at their grandfather then they turned to each other and kissed they broke apart and held each other's hands.

"Looks like the journey continues," he said reaching underneath with his one free hand to feel her still enlarged bosom.

"Well with you here, I don't mind if it's like that forever." She said blushing using her foot to rub his palpable schlong.

"Me too," he acknowledged and the two kissed again while their grandfather drove off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>So there you go, this story more or less just popped in my mind one day and I said why the heck not I hope you enjoyed and look out for future installments!<p> 


End file.
